


'Get Stiles and Derek together' Plan 1

by orphan_account



Series: 'Get Stiles and Derek together' Plans [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Stiles' buddy decides that Derek and Stiles are going to get together at any cost so this is how her first plan goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Get Stiles and Derek together' Plan 1

**Plan 1**

"Ready, Stiles?" I asked him. We were about to begin my plan 'Get Stiles and Derek Together'. And, 'sadly', it involved Stiles getting hurt. He didn't know the real plan though.

"No!" He responded while shaking.

"Alright, well, just-Watch Out!" I shouted interrupting my sentence. Stiles swerved around my dog that had been 'lost' for a couple of days. This was actually part of my plan. When Stiles swerved he hit a bump in the road. When we hit it the jeep started to roll on its side. I quickly wrapped my arms around Stiles' shoulders to protect him from the force of the impact. When the jeep stopped rolling glass shards stabbed into my shoulders. I yelled at Stiles to call for help, since I was bleeding from the glass in my shoulder. I knew exactly who he would call for help. Derek.

My vision started getting blurry after a couple of minutes. But I pushed it away in time for me to see Derek grabbing Stiles from the van because, apparently Stiles blacked out from the bump on his head. Derek gently placed Stiles in the passenger seat. I sighed knowing part 1 of my plan worked perfectly.

I noticed Derek coming towards me and said "So, Derek, did it work?" because I knew that he already knew that it wasn't a coincidence.

"What do you mean?" he asked, jaw clenched.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it was just a silly hallucination of two OBVIOUSLY in love people, but they are too stupid to process that they both like each other and that they need to get together before they drive they me insane!" I shouted at him. All he did was ponder the option that Stiles might like him back.

"Ugh!" I sat up slowly and started pulling the glass out of my shoulder.

"You know what, Derek? Let's make this simple, Stiles likes you, you like Stiles. YOU GET TOGETHER!" I yelled at him.

"Now go and drive Stiles to your house and take care of him. Stiles will be smarter than you and know what to do, since you have been too stupid to make a move on him! Oh, and if you end up pinning him against a wall, do what you've waited to do since the first time you did that." I said slow pulling myself out of the car. I was smiling to myself the entire conversation.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I can smell your feelings!" I said with a devilish smile.

Derek started to have the faintest tinge of red on his cheeks. "Keep your findings to yourself." He muttered quietly.

"Is Derek Hale embarrassed and blushing?" I asked him before he could turn and leave.

"No!" he squealed at me in the manliest way that he could at the moment (which isn't very manly, by the way). I shook my head laughing lightly.

"Whatever, anyways did it work?" I asked him carefully. He just got into his car, checked on Stiles, and drove away.

"Guess I'll have to keep trying." I managed as my last sentence before millions of plans came up in my head waiting for my mind-me to go through them all and find ones that were brilliant, yet entertaining for me to watch.

_Watch out Derek and Stiles, I'm Coming at Ya with Full Force_ _!_


End file.
